Ogi
Ogi is a minor antagonist from the 07-Ghost series. He holds the position of major general (sometimes translated as rear admiral) of the first fleet and thus is a prominent member of the army. He often tries to cause trouble for Ayanami, the army's former Chief of Staff. Ogi is often seen with generals Shiroki and Nabiki, but over the course of the series their friendship fell apart and he later framed Shiroki as plotting to kill Wakaba Oak and himself (which was probably true). Ogi placed 'Katsuragi' as a spy to Ayanami, but it was revealed in manga chapter 62 that 'Katsuragi' was in fact an impostor, and Ogi was killed by him. Etymology In Japanese, the kanji "荻", meaning Amur silver grass, is pronounced as "ogi". Alternatively, "o" is an honorific prefix in Japanese, while "wood" or "tree" can be pronounced as "ki" or "gi". Appearance Physical appearance Ogi appears to be rather tall, being the tallest of the admirals. In manga chapter 62, he was about the same height as Katsuragi, so it is estimated that Ogi is at least 180 cm. His weight is unknown but his build is very lean, also being the thinnest of the admirals. His face is rather square in appearance in the manga (but appears much longer in the anime), with sunken eyes, a large nose with a straight bridge and protruding tip, and wrinkles that reflect his age. His eye colour remains undefined, and his hair color is dark in the manga. His skin is fairly dark in the anime but fair in the manga.Kapitel 21 and Kapitel 62. Clothing Ogi wears the standard military uniform: a black, or dark blue, ankle-length overcoat with golden trimmings on the chest, sleeve cuffs and neck guard. He wears black trousers and knee-length, black, buckled boots and white gloves, as well as a plain white shirt under his overcoat. His uniform has a small half mantle hanging off his left shoulder emblazoned with the Barsburg military insignia and a golden shoulder board on his right. Personality Similar to the other two generals, Ogi appears spiteful and crooked and he has used some of the army's finance for his personal benefit, as he panics when he heard that Ayanami was investigating some of the army's "strange bills" (e.g. a bill from a Japanese food restaurant). He is notoriously two-faced, acting respectful before Ayanami and then making cruel remarks behind his back, and also appearing to deceive his 'friends' and act in his own interests. It is shown that he formed his opinion before hearing all the facts, such as he had an angry outburst upon hearing one of the fleet ships had crashed, before hearing that the Eye of Mikhail had been discovered in the course. He was heavily motivated by negative emotions like revenge and jealousy, and displayed a spiteful and very vindictive nature.He has held a grudge against Ayanami and Warsfeils because the Black Hawks accidentally killed his entire unit during the crossfire, when the Black Hawks were following the orders of the Emperor to fire at the location. He was shown to be very judgemental and angry at wrongdoings committed against him, and because a group of Warsfeil accidentally killed his unit he hated all Warsfeil, and was shown being cruel towards Warsfeil, as he rounded up Warsfeil to be used in experiments for the Eye of Mikahil, being more concerned with their control over the Eye than their deaths. As he was in the intelligence unit, he appears to be well practised in deception, and he is good at faking other people's handwritings. He is very patient, as he has waited for more than ten years until the time to remove Ayanami is ripe. He displayed a manipulative side, and could be considered a good judge of character- and he knew Shiroki would kill Nabiki, and he used this to his advantage. For people whom he does not trust, he makes use of them, and removes them if they become obstacles to his plan or are no longer useful. For people whom he hates, he is ready to mock or cause trouble for them. For example, when he heard that Ayanami had broken the charter and caused casualty, he suggested in the meeting that Ayanami be punished immediately. Relationships Superiors Wakaba Oak Ogi sees Wakaba as an obstacle to the Eye of Mikhail, as according to the laws, the amy's marshal can decide how to use the Eyes. After Nabiki had been killed, and Shiroki framed, Ogi commented that the last higher-up left was Wakaba Oak. Miroku: Ogi doesn't appear to have much respect for Miroku. Although he accepts his judgement, he does so grudgingly, and openly questions his actions such as his decision to send Ayanami to the Academy. Ayanami Ogi harbours a murderous hatred of Ayanami, but despite this he is the least vocal of his opinions out of the three admirals. While the other two admirals speak very unkindly about Ayanami behind his back, Ogi remains more physical with his hatred, and rarely says anything of him. Ogi dislikes Ayanami because he is the leader of the Black Hawks, the Warsfeil unit that destroyed his fleet during the Raggs War. He arguably has the most hatred towards Ayanami, and has gone to extreme measures to ensure that he is able to dispatch him, such as placing a spy under his command in order to get information of him. He seems to rejoice, seeing that Ayanami is 'on the verge of death' and wants to take the opportunity to frame Ayanami with the 'evidence' that Katsuragi provided (made up). He was willing to wait more than ten years for his plan to come into effect and was unwilling to forgive the Black Hawks. Peers Nabiki: Ogi is often seen with Nabiki, sharing some sort of bond with their mutual hatred for Ayanami, similar personalities, and same professions. Ogi does not seem to think of Nabiki as a true friend, as he used his death to gain an advantage against Shiroki. Shiroki Ogi is often seen with Shiroki, sharing some sort of bond with their mutual hatred for Ayanami, similar personalities, and same professions. Ogi did not think of Shiroki as a true friend, as he betrayed him and had him framed for a crime that could result in his execution. Ogi even mocks Shiroki at his trial, and later laughs about his suicide. With his subordinates It is shown that he values his subordinates, as evidenced by his reaction upon witnessing his unit's demise: he knelt on the ground, cried and swore revenge; and even after a decade, he is still unwilling to forgive. When he found out that one of his subordinates survived, he was overjoyed. It was also before their graves that he swore revenge against Ayanami who was the leader of the Black Hawks. It is probably because he has a close emotional bond with them that he cannot bear betrayal by his own subordinate, as shown when he was outraged at the fake Katsuragi's betrayal. The original Katsuragi: Ogi had taken Katsuragi into his care since Katsuragi was 15, suggesting that Katsuragi was Ogi's Begleiter, as a cadet does the Begleiter Exam around the age of 15. He trusts Katsuragi, as it seems that the possibility of Katsuragi's betraying him has never come to his mind. History Childhood Ogi said that Ayanami belongs to the old noble class which he called "leftovers", which suggests that Ogi does not come from this group.Kapitel 21. Pre-Raggs War Ogi founded an intelligence unit, primarily made up of spies, Katsuragi being one of them. It appears that this network of spies has been active for at least ten years, for when a subordinate of Ayanami stumbled across the true, dying Katsuragi, his military pass specified that he was a member of the intelligence unit. Raggs War During the Raggs War, Ogi was the commander of a unit, the size unknown. The Emperor of Barsburg enlisted the Black Hawks to assist them during the war. He and his unit were presumably following the fleeing Kreuz and TeitoIn Kapitel 64, Karan says that they are being pursed by Barsburg foot soldiers. when the Black Hawks attacked the location. Ogi's unit was within their firing range, and they were caught in the crossfire. Ogi's entire fleet was killed, and he was the only one to have survived, which left Ogi devastated. Post-Raggs War As Ogi visited the graves of his subordinates, 'Katsuragi' found him. Being reasured that at least one of his subordinates 'survived', Ogi and 'Katsuragi' swore to take revenge on Ayanami, the leader of the Black Hawks. During the more than ten years period between the Raggs War and the present, Ogi worked his way up the ranks of the military to become major general (real admiral) of the First Fleet. At some point he assigned Katsuragi to gain Ayanami's trust so that he may spy on Ayanami. Appearances Manga synopsis A meeting about the Eye Ogi is first seen in a meeting concerning the escape of the host for the Eye of Mikhail, where he hounds Ayanami for losing the host of the Eye of Mikhail and visiting the academy. When Miroku explains the he sent Ayanami to the academy, Ogi looks annoyed. After the meeting Shiroki stands with his fellow generals, Shiroki and Nabiki, and the other two verbally abuse Ayanami as he walks past. Hyuuga, who overhears them and is annoyed at the insult to his superior, cuts their belts which leaves their underwear exposed. Aftermath of the meeting He and the other two generals appear again after Ayanami and Hyuuga decide they must claim the Eye of Mikhail. He laughs as Nabiki harasses Ayanami but then becomes frightened when Ayanami says they (he and Hyuuga) were "investigating the source of the army's mysterious expenses".Kapitel 8 page 12. A meeting about Antwort Ogi next appears in a meeting with generals Nabiki and Shiroki, and the strategist Ayanami, about the war with Antwort. When Ayanami disagrees with their battle tactics, he is annoyed and offended and suggests Ayanami deal with it personally. When Ayanami says he will only need 500 men, Ogi is alarmed, but is pleased that Ayanami would be leaving Hohburg. Discovery of the Eye of Mikhail Ogi appears in another meeting concerning Ayanami's loss of two imperial fleet ships. Ogi, along with the other two generals, is appalled at the damage and is quick to demand Ayanami's execution. However, Field Marshal Wakaba Oak silences them and draws their attention to the Eye of God left in the mountains of District 7- it being proof the Eye of Mikhail was present at the attack. He responds with shock when the Field Marshal tells them they should thank Ayanami for the discovery, but then congratulates him on Shuri Oak's passing of the Begleiter Exam. Once the meeting has ended, Ogi speaks with Katsuragi who he had placed as a spy within the Black Hawks to watch Ayanami. Ogi is frustrated that Ayanami had neglected to take Katsuragi on the trip to Antwort, but together with Katsuragi plots an attack against the Chief of Staff. Ayanami's return When Ayanami returns from Antwort, bringing news that the country is now under Barsburg's control, he is less than impressed. Ogi is appalled when Wakaba Oak praises Ayanami, and interrupts him to hound the Chief of Staff for breaking the charter. But before he can finish his attack, he is interrupted by chairman Miroku Barsburg, who also defends Ayanami. Ogi expresses extreme shock when Ayanami presents Wakaba with the Eye of Mikhail. In the manga, Ogi is later shown using Warsfeils in experiments for the Eye of Mikhail, which results in the deaths of a few of them, as Nabiki comments: "another failure". Ogi is later established as a serious threat as his lust for the Eye of Mikhail drives him to eliminate the higher- ups around him in order to have the Eye to himself. He fakes a suicide note purportedly written by Nabiki, and used it to frame Shiroki for participation in a plot to remove Ogi and Marshal Oak. Ogi is later seen plotting to remove Ayanami from the army, when Katsuragi enters and comments that Ogi is the one who needs to be killed, prompting Ogi to fly into a fit of rage. The fake Katsuragi then kills Ogi, and reveals that he surgically changed his own face to resemble the real Katsuragi and has pretended to be him (the real Katsuragi) for more than 10 years, waiting for an appropriate time to remove Ogi. Trivia *In the manga, Ogi bears a striking resemblance to the real Katsuragi, leading to speculation that they are related, though this is never addressed in the anime or manga. *In the manga, Ogi has black hair. In the anime, his hair is grey instead. *Ogi wears blue boxers (anime episode 4). *Manga chapter 65 shows Hyuuga fighting Weldeschtein's bodyguards in a wooded area. Hyuuga uses a very powerful Zaiphon which destroys a large portion of the woods. In the previous chapter, Fea Kreuz comments that the Barsburg soldiers, including Hyuuga, were following them. When Ogi's fleet was destroyed, they were shown to be in the woods. They could have been killed by Hyuuga's Zaiphon, or by the Eye of Raphael which was also pursuing Tiashe. *Ogi has the same voice actor as Wade. Site Navigation Category:Male Category:Military members Category:Minor characters Category:Antagonists Category:Human Category:Deceased